Ice Wizard and the Princess
by alex-halcyon
Summary: Short, cute, funny GrayLu story :)
1. Chapter 1

**First addition to my little GrayLu stories. :)**

 **Hope you like!**

 **AJ x**

* * *

 **Lucy**

Lucy looked at Gray with adoration before she realized what she was doing. She blinked, shook her head and looked down at the table, trying to hide her blush. For some reason, she found herself growing more and more attracted to the ice wizard and the fact that he kept stripping and revealing his oh-so-perfect abs was making her feel increasingly uncomfortable and flushed.

Lucy sighed, if anyone on her team found out how she was feeling – she didn't even want to think about it. It would be mortifying. She could only imagine how much she would get teased by Natsu and Happy with his constant 'he _liiiiiiiikes_ her' and ' _she liiiiiikes_ him,' how weirdly overprotective Erza would be and she didn't even know what Wendy would do, Carla would definitely look down on her.

She looked up and saw that Gray was sitting in a very attractive position. He was leaning back into the seat, his was arm sitting on the edge of the seat, he was staring into the distance. He looked like a model. Lucy took mental pictures and wiped away the drool before anyone noticed.

"Do I have something on my face?" Gray suddenly asked her.

Lucy spluttered, taken off guard because she didn't know what to say. There was nothing but perfection on his face. She was becoming Juvia. There was something so wrong with her.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Gray asked raising his eyebrow.

"Ah – yeah, okay. I'm good. Yep. No. Nothing on your face," Lucy said, blushing and stammering.

"Really? You don't seem okay," Gray said.

She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders and a drunken Cana whispering loudly in her ear, "Ah, go on Lucy, touch his abs, you know you've been drooling over them all day."

Lucy blushed really hard at that and inched out of Cana's grip. "I have not!" She protested. Oh she had, she totally had.

"You can touch my abs if you want, Lucy," Gray said with a smug smile.

Lucy's feelings of awkwardness vanished when he heard that arrogant tone in his voice. Damn, he just ruined his image. She rolled her eyes and made a disgusted scoff and then stood up walking out of the bar.

She couldn't believe that she thought he was attractive!

 **Gray**

It wasn't like Lucy was being obvious, it was just that Juvia's stalking had left Gray with the ability to pick up on a few things. Man, he was so glad that Juvia had gotten over him. And despite how annoyed he was that it was Lyon that had finally caught her eye – seriously, Lyon? What the hell? – he was so happy that she wasn't being all clingy anymore. And, he could hang around Lucy without worrying about her being drowned.

And yeah, it might be pathetic, but he'd been trying to put himself in situations where he'd look good and Lucy could ogle him. He was using all of the posing he's learned from his modeling for Sorcerer Weekly. It was pathetic.

But those big brown eyes, gazing at him with that longing that was filled with nothing at all creepy or weird (unlike Juvia), made his heart skip a beat. Gray had always thought she was sex on legs, but Lucy becoming a constant in his mind now.

When she sounded disgusted at his arrogance – he only said it because he freaked out, but he really wanted her to do it – and walked out, his eyes followed the lines of her body, the swaying of her hips and he shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling hot. He looked at Cana who was grinning at him, with that drunk, knowing grin. He felt a flush creep over his cheeks.

"Ah man, you're such a pussy," She laughed, taking a swig of out of her barrel of booze. "You want her as bad as she wants you."

The flush on Gray's cheeks deepened. Did she want him? Just because she was all cute and awkward around him it didn't mean anything. Right?

Cana laughed, "Go find her, you moron. I don't have time to deal with little boys like you."

"You came and sat here!" Gray retorted. "I didn't ask for your help."

"Ah, whatever," Cana waved her arms. "HEY EVERYONE! GRAY LOVES – "

Gray launched himself across the table and smothered Cana's mouth with his hand. This chick was freaking crazy.

"Shut up!" He hissed, ignoring the people who were looking at him, wondering what the hell was going on.

Cana just smiled more, winked and licked his hand until he let her go. He pulled his hand back in disgust and went to wipe it on his pants. When his hand connected with skin, he looked down and saw that he was naked again.

"Ah, shit!" He yelled.

Cana threw her head back and laughed at him again, before taking another huge swing from her barrel.

 **Lucy**

The problem with being attracted to Gray was his damn stripping habit. And Natsu. And Loke.

Lucy groaned. What the hell was wrong with all her friends, the ones that were guys? Seriously. Natsu was just a complete moron. Loke was way, way to overprotective and surprisingly intuitive, which meant he was extremely annoying and prone to interrupt her gazing at Gray's body. And Gray. He just stripped to much. Lucy had seen more than she wanted to see of him, but she just wanted to see more.

She rolled over in her bed and squeezed her eyes tight, pulling the covers over her head. Maybe if she never got out of bed, everything would just go back to normal, to before she thought Gray was the hottest thing on the planet.

"Hey Luce, whatcha looking so weird about?" Natsu voice came from above me. Lucy screamed and threw her blanket over him.

"God, Natsu!" She yelped. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"Jeez, Lucy, you don't have to be so mean," Happy said.

"Yeah, we just wanted some food," Natsu said. "Come on, make us something!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the blue cat and the dragon slayer before…

"LUCY KICK!"

They went flying back tumbling into the wall, with Natsu landing upside down on his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsu complained, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Yeah Lucy, you're way to cruel to be a girl!" Happy cried.

"Don't tell girls they look weird! And I'm not cruel! You're the ones that keep breaking into my apartment!" Lucy growled.

"So whatever," Natsu said, totally ignoring Lucy. "Do you have any food? I'm starving!"

"Get out!" Lucy screamed, pointing to the door.

"I don't know what your problem is. Why are you telling us to get out when Gray's here too?" Natsu asked, confused and hurt.

Lucy froze, Gray was here? "Gray's not here, now leave!"

Natsu tapped his nose, "Duh, of course he is. I can smell him. Where are ya, ice princess? Are you being a pervert and spying on Lucy?" Natsu shouted.

"What did you call me!?" Gray came tumbling out of the bathroom. Naked.

Lucy screamed. Gray looked at her and went bright red, realizing that he'd been caught. He opened his mouth to speak but Lucy cut him off.

"Oh, you better have a damn good explanation for this, Gray. BUT PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Gray looked down, and so did Lucy, who started drooling. "Ah shit!" Gray yelled. "Lucy, can I borrow your underwear?"

"W-what!? No!" Lucy spluttered.

Natsu punched Gray's jaw and he and his naked body went flying. Straight into Lucy, who found herself unable to move. They landed in a very compromising position. Lucy underneath Gray with one leg wrapped around his naked waist, and Gray, naked on top of her, his hand on her breast.

There was silence. Seconds ticked by as they stared at each other and their faces got progressively redder and heart rates raced faster and faster. Natsu pulled Gray off of Lucy.

"Hey you pervert! No one touches Lucy like that!" Natsu yelled.

For once, Gray had no response.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aftermath..**

* * *

 **Gray**

After being caught in Lucy's apartment, being naked, grabbing her boob while he was naked and she was laying beneath him with her leg wrapped around his waist and her face blushing the cutest shade of pink, Gray needed a cold shower.

And being an ice wizard, it had absolutely no effect.

He stomped around his apartment trying to forget the way that she felt beneath him, around him…

"Argh!" Gray yelled. There was no escaping her! Lucy was a demon. A siren. A seductress. She had to be putting some kind of evil spell on him because Gray did not think about anyone this much.

And yet, Lucy was the least evil person that he had ever met so obviously the only other explanation was that Natsu had infected him with his stupidity.

He was going to kill that pyro idiot.

 **Lucy**

Gray touched her boob.

He grabbed it. And then he squeezed it. And then he looked at her with horror.

Was it that horrible? Lucy was very confused. Did he not like her boobs? Were they too big? Oh god, this was awful, there was no way she could do anything about them. They were just there! Lucy groaned, why was she getting so caught up about this? It was so stupid!

He totally loved her boobs. Right?

She hesitated before she walked into the guild hall. She was absolutely certain that somehow everyone would already know about what happened – obvious that stupid cat had absolutely no clue how to keep his mouth shut – and she just wasn't sure she wanted to deal with the questions yet.

Sighing, she walking in and was greeted by Mira, who was smiling sweetly at her by her eyes were not matching the smile. Lucy backed away slowly but found she couldn't escape. She was flanked by Cana and Levy, who was grinning at her.

 _Oh, god,_ she whined. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lucy asked brightly, acting completely

"I reckon Gray would be after that grope he got last night," Cana said.

"So, Lu, anything you want to tell us?" Levy asked her with a wink, nudging her with her little elbow.

"Wh-what, no, of course not. I don't know what your talking about," Lucy attempted to slip away quietly, but Mira's aura was turning darker by the second. Lucy looked at her scary friend and smiled, trying to tremble.

"I think we're going to have a little chat, Lucy, okay?" Mira said, smiling that sweetly evil smile.

"Okay," Lucy squeaked.

Suddenly, Mira's aura disappeared and she looked really upset, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were dating Gray," Mira pouted, tears forming in her eyes.

Lucy was startled, "What? I'm not dating Gray, I swear," she spluttered.

"Oh!" Mira brightened, clapping her hands together. "Okay!" Lucy could see the plans formulating in Mira's mind. _Oh, god._ She thought.

And Mira happy, Lucy decided, was scarier than Mira in her Satan Soul. There was no way that this was going to end well for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mira's Plan..**

* * *

 **Gray**

Gray killing Natsu didn't go exactly as planned because the entire guild broke out into a brawl and Gray was drawn into a few different fights and everything was destroyed. Again.

So Gray decided that the best course of action was to avoid everyone that might piss him off. Which was pretty much everyone. So he went to see Juvia, who was visiting Lyon.

It was a really, really stupid idea.

Lyon laughed in his face when he grudgingly explain the situation and Juvia swooned, clutching onto her boyfriend with a dreamy expression. Gray was honestly so glad that she had fallen for that white haired moron finally. She seemed really happy, the kind of happy that he wanted. Real happiness.

Juvia suggested that he just tell Lucy how he felt. She was sure that she could get her former love rival to confess her real feelings, if he wanted her too. Gray adamantly refused. He could totally deal with this on his own. Hell, he had defeated enemies way stronger than himself. He could definitely take on that little emotion he refused to name but started with the letter L.

So when he walked back into the guildhall and saw Lucy perched on a table, looking seductive and flirty, smiling and laughing, he was quite literally stopped in his tracks. But then he noticed that men surrounded her. Warren, Max, Macao, even Bixlow and Romeo were staring at her, with drool coming out of their mouths. Gray felt murderous intent flood his body, mixed with extreme lust. It was a very confusing state of being.

Lucy, upon further observation through seething eyes and clenched fists, looked a little uncomfortable. She kept making little glances to Mira, who was egging her on. Gray frowned, what the hell was Mira plotting and why was Lucy going along with it? Gray looked at Mira, who caught his eye, and her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Gray," Mira called waving, "Come over here!" She said.

Gray swallowed and walked over, "Hi, Mira," he said.

"Oh, Gray, don't you think that Lucy looks pretty today?" Mira asked him excitedly.

Gray raised his eyebrow and shrugged, "She actually looks pretty uncomfortable."

Mira frowned at him, darkness surrounding her and Gray spluttered with panic, "She looks great!"

Mira beamed, "I know!" She looked at Lucy and then frowned. "You're right though, she does look uncomfortable," Mira looked at Gray, "I have a great idea! You should go and rescue her!"

Gray looked at Mira like she'd lost her mind, "What?"

Mira pushed him in the back, "Go!" She said. He tumbled towards the guys around Lucy. And somehow found that she was blushing beetroot. He looked down and realized that he was naked again.

"Shit!"

 **Lucy**

Mira's plan was absolutely humiliating. Lucy had never wanted to parade herself around in front of her guild mates like she was, but it was that tiny spark of hope that Gray might walk in and get jealous that made her agree to it.

The depths she was willing to sink to in order to get that guys attention was getting embarrassing.

She sat at the table, surrounded by the most perverted guys in the guild trying not to cringe at the sight of them drooling and pretended to be all flirty and vapid. She was glad Happy wasn't around to make fun of her, he'd probably tell her that she wasn't being any different from usual and was finally admitting she loved herself the most of anyone. Stupid cat.

She noticed the second that Gray walked in. Her body went a little rigid and her cheeks flamed. And Gray had the weirdest look on his face when he looked at the guys around her. That spark she felt lit up like a firework and her heart raced. And as she watched him walk towards Mira, she saw him doing that unconscious strip that he did and her heart beat even faster as he ripped his shirt off to reveal is beautifully carved abdominals.

She was almost panting; she fanned herself, and glanced at Mira pleading with her eyes to get her away from the guys that she was surrounded by. Instead of coming herself, the smiling Mira pushed Gray in front of Lucy and for some reason, when he stood in front of her, he was naked. Again.

Lucy felt like her face lit on fire.

"Shit!" Gray yelled, looking around frantically for his pants. Lucy buried her face in her hands. Why did he have to be naked whenever they were around one another? All she wanted to do was just… she could hardly believe that she wanted to do it.. but she really just wanted to run her tongue over those stomach muscles. She peeked at him through her hands and saw that he had finally gotten some pants.

"Hi Gray," Lucy said weakly.

Gray cleared his throat and looked embarrassed, he held out his hand to her, looking away. Surprised, and irritated at the groans from Macao and Warren, Lucy took his hand and he rescued her from her humiliation.

Kind of.

Because she could feel her hand sweating in his, and that was mortifying in itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**You like Gray...You like Lucy!**

* * *

 **Gray**

Why was he dragging her out of the hall? Why hadn't he let go of her sweaty hand yet? And why did he just not want to do that at all? He was holding Lucy's hand. _He was holding Lucy's hand!_

And then he wasn't.

She had literally ripped her hand out of his. He looked down at his hand. His empty, cold, clammy hand. And then he looked up at Lucy. Whose face was red, and whose chest was heaving.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, confused.

She nodded, really quickly and like a crazy person. "Yeah. Yep. I'm great," She looked down, at his abs and instinctively, Gray flexed and he blushed. "I'm gonna – I'm gonna go," she said, literally dragging her eyes away and then sprinting in the opposite direction to her home.

Gray watched her run, confused at why she was running away. But damn, those legs.

 **Lucy**

Why – what – what – how the hell did she start running away?

She was completely losing it. There was no way that if she was sane, she would run away from Gray, who had willingly held her hand, was half naked and was totally looking beautiful with the sun shining behind him.

She stopped running. She was out of breath, and she didn't know where she was. She definitely didn't run towards the guild, or her house, or even Magnolia. She literally was in front of the Sabertooth Guild Hall. How the hell did she run all the way there?

She was seriously losing it.

She shrugged and went inside, and was greeted with silence. She looked around, and saw white hair, smiled and called out, "Yukino!"

The celestial spirit wizard looked around and smiled at Lucy, "Lucy!" They embraced and Lucy asked for a glass of water.

"Come on, Lucy," Yukino grasped her hand and led her outside to the pool, where Sting and Rogue were swimming. She sighed, more topless, hot guys.

"Lucy!" Sting called with a grin.

Rogue just nodded in her direction.

"Hey guys!"

Yukino pulled her towards the bar and asked for some water, "So what are you doing here, Lucy?" Yukino asked her, handing her the glass.

Lucy sighed, how was she supposed to explain that?

"You know, I actually don't know," she said, taking a drink.

Yukino frowned, "Okay…"

Lucy sighed again, "It's Gray," she mumbled.

Yukino frowned, "What? I didn't hear you."

"She said it's Gray," Rogue said coming up behind Yukino, with Sting. Yukino jumped at their sudden appearance and Sting draped a wet arm around her shoulders, she sighed. Lucy smiled at her.

"What's happened with Gray?" Yukino asked Lucy, stepping out of Sting's wet embrace. Sting looked dejected.

Lucy blushed, "N-nothing," she stammered.

Sting laughed, "Oh, that's a big lie! What are ya stammering for then Lucy?"

Lucy blushed.

"And blushing," Rogue murmured. "Interesting."

Yukino grinned, "Do you like Gray?"

Lucy looked at her helplessly and Yukino clapped, "You like Gray!"

 **Gray**

He wished he had Natsu's nose. Lucy was nowhere to be found and there was no way he was gonna ask that flame brain for help to find her. He sighed and headed back to his apartment only to find that Erza had once again broken in.

"Jeez, Erza, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.

Erza looked him over, "Where are your clothes?" She asked.

Gray looked down and sighed. He was only wearing his boxers. He walked in and sat heavily on the couch beside Erza, was had a whole cake on her lap.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Eating something form heaven," she said.

Gray scoffed, "Yeah right, it's from that place down the street. That ain't heaven."

Erza held the fork to his throat, "Say that again," she threatened.

Gray stammered out an apology.

"Good," Erza said with a smile. "Now, what's this I hear about you and Lucy?"

"What about Lucy? I don't know what you're talking about," Gray said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Now, now Gray, don't be coy," Erza said, "You can tell me anything."

Gray raised his eyebrows, that was the biggest lie. Erza just wanted some gossip but who else was he gonna talk to? He shrugged, "Nothing's going on."

"But you want something to go on?" Erza asked.

Gray shrugged and Erza grinned manically.

"You like Lucy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Week Later...**

* * *

 **Lucy**

A week of awkward silence and quick avoidance was not what Lucy wanted, but that was exactly what she got with Gray. For some reason, he was avoiding her like the plague and all the insecurities she had were really starting to get out of control.

She constantly fiddled with her hair. She made a much bigger effort to look pretty than usual. Sometimes she was the life of the party, other times she was the wallflower. She felt like she didn't know which way was up or down anymore, only that Gray had gone off her for some reason and that it was driving her completely insane.

 **Gray**

 _You can do this. Talk to her. Make her smile. Make her laugh._

It had become a mantra every morning when Gray woke up and for some reason it wasn't helping at all. Gray could barely be within five feet of Lucy without wanting to throw up. He was really nervous all of a sudden and what the hell was she doing? Was she trying to kill him? Fiddling with her hair all the time, being all cute and coy and sexy at the say time. And dressing way to sexy and look way to damn good every day. It was like she was trying to actually kill him.

And then Gray realized that he was shy.

Which was a weird realization because he didn't think he had ever been shy before. But he didn't appear to be the only one who noticed his sudden shyness.

"You're awfully quiet these days, Gray. Is something wrong?" Mirajane asked him.

"I'm fine," Gray answered.

Mira glanced over by the door, where Lucy was standing, talking with Levy and Gajeel. Gray only knew that because before he turned his back on the gorgeous blonde, he had memorized her position.

"Don't you think Lucy looks really beautiful today?" Mira asked dreamily.

Gray shrugged, but his mind was screaming YES SHE'S FREAKING AMAZING. I WANT TO KISS HER ALL OVER HER BODY. HOLY SHIT SHE LOOKS FANTASTIC.

Mira looked over at him with disapproval, "You really should be kinder, Gray. It's nice to give people compliments."

Gray looked at Mira. He had a feeling that the white haired woman was much to intuitive for his liking. She had that look, like she could see into his soul and knew exactly how good he thought Lucy looked.

He sighed, "She looks amazing."

Mira smiled brightly at him, "Why don't you tell that to her face?"

Gray immediately tensed at the idea. Why was he being such a damn pussy? He took a deep breath and let it out. Okay. He could do this. He was going to tell Lucy she was beautiful. To her face. He clenched his fists and did his best to relax as he walked over to her, concrentrating hard on exactly what to say.

 **Lucy**

She wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but Gray looked like someone had just tried to force their way out of his body and he hadn't allowed it. He was walking stiffly, and he looked like he was concentrating really hard.

He stood in front of her for five full seconds, her heart hammering in her chest, waiting for whatever it was that he was going to say, because surely he was going to say something if he walked all the way over to her.

"LucyIthinkyou'rebeautifulandweshouldgoonadateokaybye," Gray practically shouted at her and then he sprinted out of the guild hall.

Lucy was left dumbstruck at what had happened.

She looked over at Levy and Gajeel, who looked at surprised as she did.

"Did either of you understand what he just said?" She asked them.

* * *

 **Hahaha! I love writing Gray like this. It's so fun!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it :) AJ x**


	6. Chapter 6

**What did he say...**

* * *

 **Gray**

He couldn't believe he said that.

He couldn't believe he did that.

He couldn't believe it happened.

What the hell just happened? Did he just scream at Lucy's face, tell her she was beautiful, ask her on a date and then sprint off? And why was he still running? Where the hell was he even going?

Gray stopped running and bent over, putting his hands on his knees and panting heavily. Freaking hell. What the fuck was he gonna do now? That's it. He was gonna have to quit the guild. There was no way he could go back there. Ever.

He stood and looked around, then sighed heavily. He was out the front of her damn house. What the hell did he run to Lucy's place for? He face palmed himself and decided the best course of action was to dig a hole and jump in, forever. Yeah, he was gonna go find someplace to hide and possibly die.

 **Lucy**

Natsu was rolling around laughing, and Gajeel had almost keeled over.

"Gihihihihihi, that…that's so funny!" Gajeel laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahaah! And Lucy didn't even hear him!" Natsu rolled around, clutching at his stomach, his eyes streaming tears down his cheeks.

Happy floated around him, "What's so funny? What did Gray say?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, hands on her hips, pouting at her best friend, "What did he say!"

She looked at Levy, who shrugged at her. What the hell had Gajeel and Natsu so worked up? What the hell did Gray say!? It was really starting to freak Lucy out.

"He said…" Natsu struggled to speak, "He said you're – " he started laughing again and Lucy's irritation skyrocketed.

"You're – you're beautiful," Gajeel managed to croak out. Lucy raised her eyebrows at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Uh, thanks Gajeel, but I'm really not interested," she said. Levy frowned at Gajeel.

Gajeel stopped laughing and sniffed, "Nah, blondie! Gray," he laughed again. "Gray said it."

Lucy froze, "He said that?" She asked, her cheeks flaming red. What, what, what?

Gajeel smirked, "He asked ya on a date."

Natsu started laughing even harder than before and Happy joined in.

"Gray loooves you _!"_ Happy chanted. But Lucy couldn't hear anything. Gray said she was beautiful. And he asked her on a date. Beautiful. Date. Beauitful. Date. Date. Date. DATE!

Lucy snapped out of her freeze and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Go, Lu!" Levy said, pushing her friend. "Go get him!"

Lucy stumbled and then waved back at her friends, running after Gray.

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for following! Just FYI, there is only going to be one more chapter! :)**

 **AJ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is Gray Okay...**

* * *

 **Gray**

Gray tried to put his hands in his pockets, but he didn't have any.

"Argh!"

The day was going great, best day of Gray's life. He'd lost his shirt, he'd completely humiliated himself in front of Lucy and for some reason, he kept circling back to her apartment. He was standing outside her door again. For about the seventh time since he left the guild.

Man, he had seriously lost it.

"Gray!" Lucy's voice called out to him. He shook his head, nah, there was no way she was looking for him, it was definitely his imagination. "Gray! Gray!" His imagination was really active, Gray raised his eyebrows and sighed, walking away from Lucy's door.

"Jeez, Gray, way to call a girl beautiful then ignore her," Lucy said, her hands on her hips, glaring at him, but smiling as well.

Oh. It wasn't his imagination.

He realized he was gaping like a fish. Just staring at her.

Lucy waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to Gray, you in there?" Lucy asked, poking him. Her touch sent a spark of electricity through his body and snapped him out of his freeze.

"Lu-Lucy," he stammered. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, I live here."

Gray nodded, of course she does.

"I was actually just coming home to get changed and look for you. You know," Lucy seemed nervous, she swallowed, "So we could go on that date."

Gray stared at her uncomprehending. Date? Date. Oh shit. He asked her on a date.

"Date." He said stupidly. Lucy suddenly looked scared. Gray shook his head. "Yeah. Date. Let's date."

Lucy frowned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Gray blinked and then smiled, he sort of felt like he was returning to his normal not weird and frozen state of shock.

"Yeah. I'm great. We're going on a date."

Lucy smiled at him, "Wait here," she looked down, blushing, "Maybe find some clothes?"

Gray looked down and saw his pants had mysteriously disappeared as well. He sighed.

 **Lucy**

Lucy felt herself beaming. Somehow, as soon as she knew that Gray liked her the way that she liked him, all of her nervous energy – well, most of it – seemed to vanish.

Possibly into Gray, the way that he was acting.

Lucy grinned, wow, she had that effect on him? All her insides tingled with happiness. She ran upstairs and changed into cute sun dress and sandals, let her hair down and looked herself over in the mirror.

Yeah. She could do this.

She was going on a date with Gray.

And it was going to be great.

She went down the stairs and saw that Gray had somehow managed to find some clothes. He ran his hand through his hair, and straightened his jacket. He hadn't noticed her yet. He looked nervous. Lucy smiled to herself and cleared her throat. Gray looked at her and smiled, holding out his hand.

Lucy took it, and they walked together.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Gray asked her.

Lucy looked at him, "You asked me on a date, and you didn't have anywhere planned?"

Gray grinned sheepishly, "Ah, well, that was an accident."

"AN ACCIDENT?" Lucy felt her heart stop. Did he not want to date her?

Gray just squeezed her hand, "Don't worry Lucy. Asking you wasn't the accident, the screaming and running away was."

Lucy felt herself relax. "Well, let's just go to the park. We can talk, i guess."

Gray looked down at her, "Have you ever been on a date before?" He asked.

Lucy blushed, "Well, not really."

Gray grinned at her and Lucy felt her heart hammer in her stomach, which was a weird feeling because Lucy knew that he heart wasn't in her stomach but there was something weird happening in her body and she couldn't concentrate. That nervous energy must have invaded again, when the hell did Gray get so calm?! She swallowed.

"Well, why don't we start the date the way it would usually end?" He suggested.

Lucy was confused.

Gray leaned down and cupped her face in his hands and Lucy blushed furiously, her heart hammering again. He lowered his lips to her, allowing their noses to rub for a moment, and whispered, "I've wanted to do this for a long time," before he kissed her.

Lucy almost passed out.

* * *

 **Five Years Later...**

* * *

Thinking back on how they got together, Gray grinned. They were both such nervous wrecks it almost didn't happen. At least they'd always be able to laugh with one another, and now, they'd have someone else to tell their story too.

Gray felt light headed as he looked down at his first born daughter, she already looked just like Lucy did. A blonde tuft of hair atop her head, a little grin on her face. But she had his eyes.

"She's so beautiful, Lucy," Gray whispered.

"Ultear," Lucy whispered, her hand resting on Gray's leg. Gray looked at her, his eyes wide. "She's going to have a life full of love and happiness," she smiled up at him. Gray looked back at his baby girl and held her tightly.

"Thank you, Lucy," he said. Kissing his wife on her head, a tear falling from his eye.

THE END

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone who followed this story and reviewed and commented!**

 **I hope it made you laugh out loud. :)**

 **I think GrayLu would be epic, but I am such a big NaLu shipper lol.**

 **I hope you like that little 5 years later thing. I wasn't going to write it at all, but just as I was about to post it, I became inspired! I had to write it. I really loved Ul and Ultear's characters.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading.**

 **If you have any other suggestions for stories you'd like me to write, please message me :)**

 **And please check out my other story Lightning & Flames if you haven't already! It's a LaLu fic with a touch of NaLu drama and some bad things happening with Wendy :( It's good! Check it out!**

 **LOTS OF LOVE,**

 **AJ xoxo**


End file.
